<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possession by autoschediastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397703">Possession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic'>autoschediastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno has an answer - has one for everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rufus Shinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Rufus leans against his desk, legs crossed at the ankle. Neat, tidy, trying to be ice. His eyes glitter in harsh sunlight. Reno's skin prickles.<p>“You'll never learn, will you?” Rufus says, barely heard over the rasp of Reno's breath, the pound of his blood. “When to quit.”</p><p>Reno has an answer - has one for everything - but Rufus's fingertips skim down his face, trace lips licked wet. The way he touches everything he owns: possessively and never as detached as he likes to think.</p><p>He calls Rufus an asshole, but he's still the one on his knees jerking off.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>End</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>